


Going For The Gold

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief isn't the only one transfixed by blonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For The Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 11 Gold

Fraser and Ray were sitting on Ray's couch when Fraser pulled Ray into a kiss, his fingers combed through Ray's hair. Gell stiffened strands tickled Fraser's skin.

'You got a fetish for my hair or something,' Ray said when they broke their kiss.

'Pardon?' Fraser said rubbing his fingers against the soft hair at the nape of Ray's neck.

'You keep touching my hair.'

'Oh, dear. In the Northwest Territories blond hair wasn't very plentiful and I've always found it to be very exotic.'

Ray smirked. 'Oh, it really turns your crank, huh? Well Benton my friend how about we move this to the bedroom and I'll show you the hair on my stomach.'

'I think I would like that very much,' Fraser said as Ray lead him to the bedroom.

That night Fraser saw (and licked) the hair on Ray's stomach and well it was a darker shade of gold than the hair on Ray's head, Fraser thought it was wonderful nevertheless.


End file.
